justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Suppression drone
The Suppression drone is an automated weapon in Just Cause 3. It's a part of the Sky Fortress and Mech Land Assault DLC. Description It's a 4-legged tank-like machine with a rotating turret. The turret is armed with two miniguns that fire Bavarium ammunition. The ammunition probably works the same way as that of the Bavarium Splitter rifle. Before sending the first of these to kill Rico, Eden describes it as: "one of the eDEN Corporations most recent breakthroughs. State of the art AI, drone technology and weaponry." Occasionally they make noise, which despite being incomprehensible, sounds a bit emotional. This makes them seem like big Animals. Performance Despite having legs, they do not seem to be mobile. The one in the mission Suit Up kind of stumbles by about a half a step, but doesn't actually walk. They always remain stationary and shoot at Rico when he's in sight. The miniguns are very effective against nearly everything. They can be rendered harmless, by flipping them over with the Grappler. They only shoot at Rico when they can see him. If he's in a vehicle and there are no other Heat-affecting drones, they leave you alone. The ones at Insula Lacrima have anti-aircraft missile launchers built into the top rear compartment. Sometimes they also fire those missiles if Rico is on the edge of a tower near them. The ones at Larcima are powerful against Rico, but they do unusually few damage to the Black Hand and to unoccupied vehicles. It can take up to around a minute for them to destroy an unoccupied vehicle. Locations EDEN Corporation *In the mission Suit Up. *At several places on the eDEN Airship. There's at least 7 of them there. *At eDEN Extraction Site Bravo. *At most of the old eDEN bases at Insula Lacrima, until they're liberated. They're dirty and old looking. They fight the Black Hand, as well as Rico (depending on heat). And strangely they seem to cause little damage to the black hand units in comparison to Rico. The black hand Mechs destroy them easily. **1 at eDEN Station: The Goose. **2 at eDEN Station: The Rogue. **2 at eDEN Station: The Angel. **? **? Black Hand *Used by the Black Hand in Storming the Hive. At least 7 can be found in the mission. The mission takes place at night, so it's unknown if they have black hand markings. **Several can be spotted on random roads out of settlement limits. **4 are on the corners of the Hive roof. Gallery Suppression_Drone_Airship.png|Aboard the eDEN Airship. Suppression Drone Black Hand.png|Black Hand version of a suppression drone, as seen in missions. Old_suppression_drone.png|An old version as found on Insula Lacrima. JC3 Suit Up (suppression drone).png|As seen for the first time. Suppression drone (safe close up).png|It's safe to look them in the face at this range. Suppression drone and CS Odjur.png|The "state of the art" AI ignores you when you're in a vehicle, because it can't see you. Suppression drone at eDEN Station The Rogue.png|At eDEN Station: The Rogue. Suppression drones firing missiles at eDEN Station The Rogue.png|Firing missiles at eDEN Station: The Rogue. Suppression drones fighting black hand at eDEN Station The Rogue.png|Fighting Black Hand at eDEN Station: The Rogue. EDEN Station The Angel (parking lot and drone).png|At eDEN Station: The Angel. They can't see Rico through the windows, or don't want to damage the building. EDEN Station The Angel (drone and buildings).png|At eDEN Station: The Angel. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Weapons Category:Unusable Weapons Category:Drones Category:Sky Fortress Category:Mech Land Assault